


Magnus's Wonderful Night

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Alternate 1x01 where Magnus and Alec meet at the club (Clary was on the mission with them instead of interrupting the mission)





	

If there was one thing Magnus disliked more than Shadowhunters it was Circle members. Nothing good ever came from either of them, but at least Shadowhunters minded their own business. Usually. Sure they came into his club every now and then to track down a rouge demon, which Magnus didn’t really mind, but this particular group happened to scare all his guest out of said club and that was just bad business.

Magnus didn’t bother to hide his annoyance with the group of young people when the emerged from the back, quickly going off on the blond man. “You know,” he spoke tersely, “Generally I don’t care if you people come in here and do your job. But this is just rude. You could have at least gone in the back instead of killing a demon in front of everyone.”

“We didn’t have time.” The blond man spoke with a dismissive air. “Besides, it’s not like anyone was hurt.”

“No,” Magnus rolled his, not even hiding his disdain for the man, “They’re just all running down the street and pissing their pants. After all they’re not used to Shadowhunters barging into my club and killing random demons without warning.”

The man mumbled a whatever under his breath as he walked. Magnus was tempted to send a small spell his way, just a little hairless curse, but he also didn’t want to be bothered by the Clave for it. In the end, he just walked over to one of the few still standing tables and picked up the drink from it. He didn’t care what it was, he just needed alcohol and needed it now.

“Sorry.”

Magnus nearly choked on the drink as he jumped at the suddenly voice speaking behind. He spun around quickly to be greeted by the sight of a fourth Shadowhunter he hadn’t seen before. A very handsome Shadowhunter. It took Magnus a second to understand what he was apologizing. Sighing heavily, Magnus waved his lightly before setting the drink back down on the table.

“No need to apologize.” He grinned at the man and leaned in close. “You weren’t the one who caused a mass hysteria.” The man rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. It made Magnus go weak in the knees, not that he would ever admit that.

“Alec?” Magnus never wanted to kill someone much as he did right there. Couldn’t the red head see they were having a moment? “Alec,” She walked up behind Alec and pulled at his elbow slightly. “Come on. We need to report back.” Alec nodded and began to walk away with her. Magnus hated her more than anyone else. Deep down though, he knew they had their duties just like he did. Magnus couldn’t ask Alec stay. So he watched him walked away with the rest of his group.

“See you around, Alexander.” It promise Magnus was making to both of them. Alec stopped and turned slightly at the sound of his name. He didn’t say anything, but he did smile and wave to Magnus. Despite the mess he now had to deal with, Magnus couldn’t help but to smile back. This night turned out better than he thought it would.


End file.
